Fire so Cold
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: Turning off the MP3 player, he sighed The song seeded into his head like a wild weed in a garden of flowers. That was the forty sixth time he listened to the song that day. Sick of having a certain song stuck in his head, Danny decides to take a walk to clear his head, on the way there, he sees a particular Ghost Diva Rocker who for a change was NOT trying to brainwash everyone DxE
1. Fire Starter

**-Fire So Cold-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! PARADOX IS HERE BRINGING ALL YOU ENDERBUTTS MY FIRST DANNY PHANTOM FANFICTION!**

***cheers***

**Anyway, this is going to be a Danny x Ember fic.**

**(Because admit it... Who likes Danny x Sam anyway... No offence if you do...)**

**Anyway... Again... I hope you guys like this first installment in 'Fire so Cold'**

**(Working on the title...)**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! Oh!<em>

_It was, it was September_

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Your heart, your heart has mended_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame._

_Like dead trees, in cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh, woah, woah!_

_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Yeah! You will remember my name_

* * *

><p>Turning off the mp3 player, he sighed The song seeded into his head like a wild weed in a garden of flowers. That was the forty sixth time he listened to the song that day. It all began when he found the CD for the song in one of Tucker's drawers when he went over the previous day. He played the song when he returned back home. At first he thought nothing much of it, but then, a while after having his lunch, the song simply refused to leave his head so he played it again, and again, and again, and again...<p>

"I... Think I need some fresh air..." the fourteen year old mumbled as he stumbled out of his room, where he had been for the past two hours, lying on his bed with his mp3 playing. As he climbed down the stairs, he coughed

"Ugh..." he groaned. It seemed like he had caught a cold staying cooped up in his room for so long, "oh well..." he grabbed his Fenton Thermos, and Specter Deflector, in case of a ghost attack there had been non-stop attacks for the past three days and Danny was exhausted from the constant attacks, most of them were just either the Box Ghost attempting to fire various types of packaging at the halfa or sometimes even Skulker claiming to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and then proceeding to fire multiple projectiles at the hero.

_Skulker... _The name brought a bitter taste to his mouth, that six inch long worm was one of the most annoying ghosts in all of the Ghost Zone. After a certain fruitloop of course...

* * *

><p>Danny made his way to the park. He decided on walking instead of taking his scooter because he just wanted to relax and not have to worry about gho-<p>

His whole body shivered lightly as he breathed out a wisp of blue mist. _Looks like I spoke too soon... _He thought sourly.

"I'm going ghost!" two wispy white rings appeared by his mid section. One moved up towards his head while the other moving towards his feet. His baby blue eyes started emitting a ghostly pale green glow while his raven black hair turned a stark contrast of a pale white color. His normal everyday clothes changed to a black hazmat suit, adorned with a white 'D', not connecting at the bottom implying a 'P' on the inside of the alphabet.

He took off into the sky, just then he heard music, and singing. He slowed down, he slowly followed the music to find Ember in the middle of the park.

_Oh Great!_

Danny suddenly halted, the singing, it had no ghostly effect on it. It was just that, Music. He slowed down his thoughts as he took a seat on a tall tree.

* * *

><p><em>...And I wish I could make my move<em>

_I can tell that you're really into me_

_And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams_

_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train_

_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_

_I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game_

_You better watch out_

_I'm a fire starter_

_Make your blood run faster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh_

_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah_

_I might look all innocent_

_But the embers are burning inside of me_

_And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?_

_I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train_

_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_

_I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim_

_You better watch out, watch out_

_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm so high, I'm burning up,_

_Kiss your lips, I'm waking up_

_There's nothing more to be afraid of_

_There's an "S" under my clothes_

_On my chest where nobody else can see_

_I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt hearts like water_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm a fire starter!_

* * *

><p>The crowd that had gathered there burst into cheers, one distinct voice rang in Danny's ears, "We love you Ember!" he heard Dash and Kwan yell out, both at the front rows.<p>

Ember was smiling as she waved back at her screaming fans, while looking over the crowd, her eyes met with a certain halfa.

Cursing under her breath, she disappeared in a swirl of flames. "What's up with you Dipstick!" she appeared next to Danny, "Oh nothing" he mumbled nonchalantly, "was just walking by when I heard some singing, found out it was you... Now I'm just seated here wondering why you didn't try to brainwash everyone again?" he smirked at the Ghostly Diva.

"Well neither was I bored, nor did I have to blow off some steam." she replied to the ghost, "I see..." Danny mumbled, then broke into a fit of coughs, "Ugh my throat..." he groaned, Ember seemed to be contemplating something.

"Cold?" she asks smirking, this caused Danny to nod his head, "I wonder why..?" Ember was just teasing the ghost boy, all she had to do was pretend that she knew the reason for the halfa's cold, and if it was an embarrassing secret then... Blackmail...

Danny has a furious blush on his face, "I-I don't know how I c-caught it!" he stammered out, now she knew something was up, "Let's go to my Realm in the Ghost Zone, I'll brew up some Chicken Soup for you" she genuinely smiled at him, "I dont have anything else to do anyway..." she grabbed his hand and teleported to the basement of the Fenton Works, "Let's go babypop!" she urged.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT!<strong>

**WELL GUYS HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF fIRE SO COLD!**

**I think it could have been better, but oh well...**

**I WAS LAZZY I TELL YOU!**

**Yes lazzy!**

**It mans lazy but cooler!**

**Anyway!**

**I don't really own Fire Starter by Demi Lovato,**

**Speaking of which I don't really own Danny Phantom now do I...?**

**Oh yeah and guys... Suggest me some songs which I could use for this story.**

**It has Ember as the mair Character... What did you expect... No music at all..!**

**Anyway!**

**Man I say Anyway a Lot!**

**As I was Saying...**

**KAPLAM!**


	2. Soup

**-Fire So Cold-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! PARADOX IS HERE BRINGING ALL YOU ENDERBUTTS THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR FIR SO COLD!**

**The response has been absolutely AMAZING!**

**I mean like SEVEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

**OHMIGAWD!**

**(yeah... I had to do that...)**

**Anyway guys,**

**Suggest me some titles for this fic, Fire so Cold isn's really as catchy as some other titles!**

**Well the winner will get their title featured as the title of the story...**

**(LIKE DUH!)**

**I will also post all the other titles for you guys to vote on as a little game.**

**Anyway... Lets get this show on the road!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cold?" she asks smirking, this caused Danny to nod his head, "I wonder why..?" Ember was just teasing the ghost boy, all she had to do was pretend that she knew the reason for the halfa's cold, and if it was an embarrassing secret then... Blackmail...<em>

_Danny has a furious blush on his face, "I-I don't know how I c-caught it!" he stammered out, now she knew something was up, "Let's go to my Realm in the Ghost Zone, I'll brew up some Chicken Soup for you" she genuinely smiled at him, "I don't have anything else to do anyway..." she grabbed his hand and teleported to the basement of the Fenton Works, "Let's go!" she urged._

* * *

><p>Danny wandered through the Diva's realm. The single room that the ghost received after death was rather homey. The realm had a single bathroom at the far end of the realm while the main portion had a small bed on the left side of the apartment-like realm, which could hold a maximum of two, maybe people on it with a television facing the bed, mounted on the right wall. Ember also had a small neon green couch beside the bed, with a small table in front of it.<p>

The kitchen was also on the left side of the room, breaking the symmetry of the room, the kitchen had tile flooring and marble slabs it replace chairs and tables, ya know, so things don't catch on fire...

"Like it?" The ghost diva asked the halfa, genuine curiosity burning in her eyes

"Yeah... it seems like a nice place to live..." he muttered taking in his surroundings. The realm was honestly amazing, it was enough for a single fifteen-ish year old, which was exactly what Ember was, well,GHOST girl...

"Thanks baby-pop!" the ghostly diva smiled at the halfa. Danny slowly plopped down on the couch while Ember wrung her hands nervously. "So... The chicken soup...?" She blurted out, almost forgetting herself why she had actually brought the boy ghost to her her realm. (OBVIOUSLY not to drool over him or something fan girl-ish like THAT),

"Oh yeah..." honestly Danny had completely forgotten about the actual reason he has come to the ghost girl's realm. He promptly got off the couch and walked up to Ember,

"Come on... I'll help" he smiled at the ghostly rocker coughing a bit as he did. "S-sure" Ember nervously smiled back at the ghost-boy.

* * *

><p>Ember mentally slapped herself, what was wrong with her... why was she <em>helping<em> the ghost boy! All rational thought was whisked out of her head when she saw his nervous smile.

"_Oh yeah...__ that__'__s why..."_

"S-sure" she nervously smiled back at him. It wasn't her fault that she was crushing on him... She couldn't help herself... Ever since Skulker left her (two weeks ago, BTW), all she could think of was of the halfa.

"_Did I mention I hate hormones" _Ember thought bitterly, a crimson blush adorning her features. _"Stupid emotions...__ Danny Phantom is my Enemy!__"_ She made her way to the kitchen.

Danny as seated on one of the marble slabs that lay around on the spectral kitchen, happily -subconsciously- humming away at the song that had been stuck in his head since the morning. Ember seemed to not be able to hear the music though, or she was ignoring him while she plopped the ingredients of the soup into the pot.

"_OH MY GOD! Is Phantom humming MY song?!" _(Rhetorical question...)Ember put on an indifferent mask, _"That means he LIKES the song!" _Ember nearly squealed, but stopped herself, she was Ember Freaking McLain! She didn't do squealing or giggling or anything girly like that. Danny suddenly slipped from his post at the Slab and promptly fell on his butt, a small giggle escaped Ember's mouth, _"I HATE MYSELF!"_

"Ow!" the ghost boy groaned as he rubbed his backside, "_he looks cute..." _Ember smirked smugly, "Can't even sit down properly Fenton" she laughed at his dumbfounded expression,

"What happened to the nice Ember of five seconds ago..." he pouted cutely, "Oh man up, you" Ember offered him a hand, only to pull away when he reaches up for it,

"Nope" she smirked popping the 'p'. Danny groaned as he got up on his own.

"Hmm... Soup seems to be done" Ember lowered the small spoon from her mouth, "Come on dipstick" she proceeded to plop down on the bed, placing the bowl of soup on the table by the couch.

* * *

><p>"Danny finished the whole bowl in no more than five gulps, burning his tongue in the process and ys smiling like an idiot, "That was amazing!" he let out a small burp, "oops." he blushed in embarrassment.<p>

Ember giggled again, _"Did I mention I hate myself..." _

"Glad you liked it baby-pop" she smiled at him, earning her a clap on the shoulder, "I was just so good" he smiled brightly. To think they were bitter foes just a couple days ago... They were talking and laughing like they had been friends for ages. And both wanted it to be that way, neither of them wanted to go back to fighting each other on a daily basis.

"What's that?" Danny asked, noticing a small yellow notebook under one of the couch's cushions,

"That is just my songbook." Ember pulled out the book., "Wanna take a look?" she handed over the notebook to him.

Danny flipped through the pages, only briefly glancing at the songs, until one caught his eye. "Warrior..." he read aloud,

'_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again'_

He read through the first few lines, "This song's lyrics are awesome! So much emotion!" he enthused, "Did you figure out he music for it?"

Ember shook her head, "No" she answered, "I always pictured this song on a piano or a keyboard... I don't really know how to play one so..." Danny cut her off, "I can" Ember looked at him shocked, "Really!"

"Well actually I only started learning the instrument a couple weeks ago so I'm not very good." an Idea popped into Ember's head, "Say Danny," she began, "Is your school free on Christmas Eve? Like no field trips or anything?" Danny nodded, confused as to why Ember would ask such a question, Christmas was a whole three months away.

"Perfect" Ember wrapped Danny in a bone crushing hug, "tell your class mates that Ember will be rocking out in Casper High on Christmas Eve, with her new Pianist..." she smiled, almost forgetting that she just hugged the dumbfounded boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT!<strong>

**So this is it people... After many trials and challenges, i present to you...**

**Nothing special really...**

**:P**

**Anyway guys,**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait in putting out this chapter but... **_**Vacations...**_

**Y U DO DIS **_**VACANCES**_**?!**

**Y!?**

_**Vacances**_** is Holidays in French BTW,**

**Don't worry I'm not French, nor am I Canadian, today's challenge is to guess if i am a guy or a girl and also my nationality...**

**(Totally want to be Canadian though)**

**Anyway,**

**Again...**

**KAPLAM!**


	3. Paulina's Lament

**-Fire So Cold-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! PARADOX IS HERE BRINGING ALL YOU ENDERBUTTS THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR FIR SO COLD!**

**The response has been absolutely AMAZING!**

**I mean like SIX REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

**OHMIGAWD!**

**(yeah... I had to do that...again… and I WILL continue… MWAHAHAHA!)**

**Anyway guys,**

**Suggest me some titles for this fic, Fire so Cold isn't really as catchy as some other titles I could come up with, look at 'Promise of Protection' or something for crying out loud!**

**Well the winner will get their title featured as the title of the story...**

**(LIKE DUH!)**

**I will also post all the other titles for you guys to vote on as a little game.**

**Anyway... Lets get this show on the road!**

**And no one seemed to guess my nationality…**

**And Xeziel… I don't think it is fair for ****_you _****to guess seeing as how you already know my name and of course my gender and nationality…**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

><p><em>Ember shook her head, "No" she answered, "I always pictured this song on a piano or a keyboard... I don't really know how to play one so..." Danny cut her off, "I can" Ember looked at him shocked, "Really!"<em>

_"Well actually I only started learning the instrument a couple weeks ago so I'm not very good." an Idea popped into Ember's head, "Say Danny," she began, "Is your school free on Christmas Eve? Like no field trips or anything?" Danny nodded, confused as to why Ember would ask such a question, Christmas was a whole three months away._

_"Perfect" Ember wrapped Danny in a bone crushing hug, "tell your class mates that Ember will be rocking out in Casper High on Christmas Eve, with her new Pianist..." she smiled, almost forgetting that she just hugged the dumbfounded boy._

* * *

><p>Danny sighed in boredom, "Ugh! Lancer's class is <em>so <em>boring" he groaned. The week end was finally over, and now he had to suffer through another week of _school!_

It had been a mere five minutes after the first period started that there was a knock at the door, Principal Ishiyama walked into the class, "Daniel Fenton." She called out, "Come with me…" I gulped, hoping that the Asian principal would not punish hip too badly for whatever he had done. "Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez and Samantha Manson too" she walked out, waiting for us to follow.

"Come on guys" I gestured for them to come behind me, Tucker gulped, not wanting to get punished. Sam simply looked cold, and it wasn't the temperature. She was bitterly glaring at the back of Danny's neck while she walked behind him. Paulina simply walked ahead of the trio, making sure to flip her hair and apply a new coat of lip gloss.

"Daniel Fenton" she addressed, "Your parents have contacted me. Apparently they are going to be away for a while… two months to be exact. They have taken, with them both Tucker's and Samantha's parents with them. The three of you get today off for Samantha and Tucker to move their belongings into your house, as Tucker's house is far too small to fit _three _hormonal teenagers and Samantha's parents refuse to allow Daniel into their property without them around" she now began addressing Paulina,

"As for you Paulina," she began, "you will also be living with the Fentons, and his two friends along with your father and also your best friend Star."

"Why me!" Paulina whined, "Why not someone else?" the principal sighed, _"So that you wipe that snobby grin off your face"_ the principal of course kept this thought to herself, "it was on account that…" the principal gained a sorrowful look on her face, "you now have no house to stay in…" it caught on fire, a few minutes after you reached school. No one was harmed luckily, but your Aunt has burnt herself pretty badly."

Paulina opened her mouth to ask more but Ishiyama cut her off, "Yes Paulina, your father was able to save your stuff, sacrificing his own belongings. Paulina sighed in relief, she'd be damned if she lost her blood, sweat and tears she put if collecting all of the Danny Phantom merchandise she owned.

"Where did our parents go?" enquired Tucker, "They didn't mention anything… they just said they were going on a Ghost hunt across the country, and dragged along with them Samantha's and your parents." The principal explained.

"This is going to suck!" Sam groaned, "Of course it has to be _Paulina!_" Danny tried to comfort her, "oh come on Sam, it can't be _that_ bad… I hope…" he added as an afterthought. "I'm right here you know!" the Hispanic growled while Danny just shrugged, "Not my fault you uhh… don't treat us the best" he framed the sentence as nicely as he could.

Sam cut him off, "He means you are a shallow _witch _Paulina" she spat the name out. "Sam calm down!" Tucker groaned, "You really are acting more bitter today… what is up with you!"

"Nothing!" her pale green eyes flashed with anger _"must be new Goth contacts or something" _Danny shrugged it off.

The four made their way back into class. Sam and tucker sitting next to each other, and Danny sitting alone. Paulina made her way back to the A- listers, who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Ugh! I hope that b!tch Paulina gets suspended or something, one of the girls groaned, not noticing the Hispanic behind her, Paulina was shocked as she noticed all the others agreeing with her, "she gets all the glory while we just have to remain in the background, like satellites" another piped in, "and how stubborn can one person get!" another outraged.

Paulina was hurt, she considered the A-listers as her friends, well most of them, she did notice one thing though, Star looked murderous, like she was going to strangle the people who were talking smack about Paulina. Making up her mind, Paulina backed away from the corner of the class and looked for another place to sit, sadly there was only one available seat, next to Danny Fenton. Stomping over to him, she plopped down, sighing in despair. Danny was too busy in La La land to notice her sit down beside him.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Jazz grinned as she opened the doors to Fenton Works, "You must be Paulina's Father" she noticed the only adult,<p>

"You must be Jasmine" Mr. Sanchez smiled at the teen, "Mr. Lancer explained that you are Daniel's older sister" he extended his right hand for a handshake which Jazz gladly accepted, "Pleasure to meet you"

"No need to be so formal Mr. Sanchez" Jazz waved him off, "Call me Jazz" she smiled, relived that she needn't have to take care of five teens all on her own. "This is Paulina and her best friend Star" Mr. Sanchez introduced the two girls to Danny's sister, "Hello" Jazz greeted them with a smile but Paulina only looked down depressed while Star tried to comfort her, "Hey Pauly what's wrong" Mr. Sanchez crouched down to his daughter's height.

"It's nothing Papa…" she trailed off, walking into the house, looking around in wonder, the Fenton's house was actually rather big, if you didn't count the huge Lab at the basement and the workstation on the roof, it would be almost as big as Paulina's.

Danny walked out of the Kitchen, Sandwich in hand, "Oh hey Paulina, Star" he waved with his free hand. Did I mention he was _shirtless?_ Paulina and Star gained a crimson blush, beginning to drool a little. _"it that the wimp Danny Fenton" _Paulina shared her thoughts with Star, _"He looks 'different'" _different indeed, he was quite muscular for his small frame, not close to Dash but still nothing to snort as though

"Danny! Put on a Shirt" Jazz scolded, "What? I expected them to come over at the last possible second" Danny grinned, pulling on his classic White and red T-Shirt, "And I just washed my face" Star and Paulina noticed the small beads of water on Danny's forehead, "So you begin eating _before _you dress yourself." Jazz deadpanned, causing Danny to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Star?" Paulina whispered to her _only _friend, "You think Danny will let us be his friend?" Star just mutely nodded, they already had the conversation, being actual friends at the bottom would be better to be hated by their fake friends, well she hoped the idea didn't bite her back (read 'Idea' as 'Sam').

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it guys…<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**Well this chapter is **_**different **_**to say the least…**

**Don't worry though, this is NOT Danny x Paulina…**

**That is my **_**second **_**favorite pairing so this is still Danny x Ember, with Paulina as a friend…**

**LOL**

**Paulina at the bottom of the Social ladder…**

**Totally Hilarious…**

**Sorry if Paulina is acting too OOC but that is how I want her to be in this fic…**

**So…**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**Well that's it with my random rant for the day…**

**KAPLAM!**


	4. Movies

**-Fire So Cold-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! PARADOX IS HERE BRINGING ALL YOU ENDERBUTTS THE FOURTH CHAPTER FOR FIRE SO COLD!**

**The response has been absolutely AMAZING!**

**I mean like 8 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

**OHMIGAWD!**

**(yeah... I had to do that...again… and I WILL continue… MWAHAHAHA!)**

**No Fangirl… I am not Spanish… KEEP GUESSING!**

**I don't think I have much else to say…**

**Anyway… let's get on with it!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

><p><em>Danny walked out of the Kitchen, Sandwich in hand, "Oh hey Paulina, Star" he waved with his free hand. Did I mention he was<em>_shirtless?__Paulina and Star gained a crimson blush, beginning to drool a little.__"it that the wimp Danny Fenton"__Paulina shared her thoughts with Star,__"He looks 'different'"__different indeed, he was quite muscular for his small frame, not close to Dash but still nothing to snort as though_

_"Danny! Put on a Shirt" Jazz scolded, "What? I expected them to come over at the last possible second" Danny grinned, pulling on his classic White and red T-Shirt, "And I just washed my face" Star and Paulina noticed the small beads of water on Danny's forehead, "So you begin eating__before__you dress yourself." Jazz deadpanned, causing Danny to rub the back of his head nervously._

_"Hey Star?" Paulina whispered to her__only__friend, "You think Danny will let us be his friend?" Star just mutely nodded, they already had the conversation, being actual friends at the bottom would be better to be hated by their fake friends, well she hoped the idea didn't bite her back (read 'Idea' as 'Sam')._

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed since the arrival of Paulina and Star at Fenton Works. The mentioned girls were seated at the couch watching TV. Danny was in the kitchen, preparing the Popcorn and grabbing a few cans of soda from the Fridge. When Sam and Tucker arrived, they would be peacefully watching a movie out of a selection of <em>two! <em>The movies were of either action, or romance... Well Action-Romance. There wasn't anything else to do, well unless you count discussing how to spend the following two months with Jazz and Mr. Sanchez.

"I hate you!" the blonde girl on the TV yelled out at the man across from her, "I love you too" the man sarcastically replied.

"I hate this show… why are we watching this?" Star groaned, "Me too…" Paulina groaned, "The remote needs new batteries!" she brutally mashed buttons on the remote until something happened. The screen went static before changing to one of the music channels,

_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh, woah, woah!_

_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Yeah! You will remember my name_

"I love that song!" Star squealed, "Yeah me too…" Paulina replied.

"Hey" Danny walked back into the TV room, "So should we wait for Sam an-" he was cut off by the doorbell, "it must be them…" Danny muttered as he opened the door. "Tucker stood, his red beret in his hands for some reason, he also looked nervous, like he was wondering what was wrong with Sam. Speaking of Sam… she looked different.

Her eyes remained the cold green from earlier but she now had pitch black eyeliner around it in the shape of three spikes. What shocked Danny the most though, was the pale leafy green clothes that she was wearing.

"Is green like the new black or something?" Danny jokingly stated, referencing Eliot, -or Gregor as he called himself- the 'exchange student from Hungary'. Sam just coldly glared at Danny and marched into the house/lab thing. "Hey Danny" Tucker made himself comfortable beside Star.

She completely disregarded Paulina and Star as she began to march towards the basement, "Sam! Where are you going?" Danny called out, following Sam to the basement. Before he could make it though, she was already gone, and so was the Fenton Speeder.

* * *

><p>Through the lonely green atmosphere of the ghost zone, a single metallic object sped through. Sam had only one destination in mind, and she was going to go there, no matter who tried to stop her.<p>

Soon in the distance she could see Clockwork's tower. _"Perfect" _she slowed down to a halt. Getting off the metallic chunk, she walked into the tower. She looked around, intent on finding a specific object.

"Samantha" she heard a cold voice from behind her, whirling around, she was met face to face with the master of time himself, Clockwork. He sent her a disapproving gaze, "I know why you have come here girl. I cannot try to stop you, but do take note of this. 'Fight back, do not allow _it _to overwhelm you…' with that he flickered out of existence.

Ignoring the warning, Sam continued her search, when suddenly it hit her. No really it fell on her when she was looking around. _"Perfect" _she grabbed the object firmly in her hands.

Danny walked up from the stairs to the basement, he was sure whatever Sam had to do, she would be fine in the end. She had to probably blow off some steam or something. Without giving it a second thought, Danny made his way to the half empty bowl of popcorn and empty soda cans.

"Oh well…" Danny sighed; he didn't really feel like watching a movie anyway. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" he called as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Tucker just shrugged while Paulina and Star watched the TV too intently to really bother. Well because of that Tucker took full advantage and had his arm wrapped around Star, as she squealed in delight when the opening credits to the Romance movie they were watching ended, and the movie started.

Danny just plopped down on his bed, Skulker had tired him out and he just wanted to relax. Suddenly pale blue mist escaped his open mouth. Danny groaned, "What now?!" his expression changed however when he recognized the spectral entity at his window. Ember was knocking at his window with her purple guitar.

"Hey Ember" he greeted as she phased through the glass, "Hey baby-pop" heard you were sent home and I was bored so I dropped in" she smirked, "miss me" she posed, placing one hand on her hip and the other at her neck.

"Not one bit" Danny snapped back, but a grin was on his face. "So, uh… Danny?" Ember sounded nervous, "Yeah?"

"Can you like show me your piano?" she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, clearly remembering how she glomp'd him the evening before… "Sure" Danny smiled as he pulled a drawer that was attached to his wardrobe. In it though was a pair of keys, grabbing the keys; Danny exited the room, asking Ember to follow.

He made his way to a smaller door, which was next to his own. Inserting the keys into the keyhole, he turned it clockwise, causing the door to snap open. "Come on" Danny gestured for Ember to follow him again. Walking into the passage, Ember looked around in wonder as there was nothing there.

"Huh? She was confused… well until Danny pushed a button on the wall, activating two pistons which brought out a medium sized eight octave keyboard. "What's all the protection for dipstick?" Ember looked pointedly at him as the lights turned on around them.

"The room is soundproof" he said, "SO no one would hear me if I did this" he smashed his hands down onto the instrument, mashing at random keys. "really helps in stress relief" he explained, Ember just face-palmed, "Stupid dipstick is stupid…" she smirked. "So wanna play something she smiled at him, "Yeah…"

He took a seat in front of the instrument.

'_Mary had a little lamb,__  
><em>_Little lamb, little lamb,__  
><em>_Mary had a little lamb,__  
><em>_Its fleece was white as snow_

_And everywhere that Mary went,__  
><em>_Mary went, Mary went,__  
><em>_Everywhere that Mary went__  
><em>_The lamb was sure to go_

_It followed her to school one day__  
><em>_School one day, school one day__  
><em>_It followed her to school one day__  
><em>_Which was against the rules._

_It made the children laugh and play,__  
><em>_Laugh and play, laugh and play,__  
><em>_It made the children laugh and play__  
><em>_To see a lamb at school_

_And so the teacher turned it out,__  
><em>_Turned it out, turned it out,__  
><em>_And so the teacher turned it out,__  
><em>_But still it lingered near_

_And waited patiently about,__  
><em>_Patiently about, patiently about,__  
><em>_And waited patiently about__  
><em>_Till Mary did appear_

_"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"__  
><em>_Love Mary so? Love Mary so?__  
><em>_"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"__  
><em>_The eager children cry_

_"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."__  
><em>_Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know__  
><em>_"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."__  
><em>_The teacher did reply__'_

* * *

><p><strong>I know…best choice of song… i couldn't possibly think of a more original song...<strong>

**SUE ME!**

**not really though...**

**well MHaLL was the first song _I _learnt on my piano so...**

**Not much to say except that updates will become more like the ones between the first ans second chapter from now on…**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
